


Little Gestures of Love

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus leave each other cute little notes throughout the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gestures of Love

**Author's Note:**

> (These wonderful characters are from the show Shadowhunters based on the novels by Cassandra Clare! Read the books, Watch the show both are perfection! XD)
> 
> I was thinking about romantic things things and this popped into my brain thing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus woke around noon. He reached over feeling for his boyfriend, but finding the bed empty. He shot his head up and looked around the room, then at the clock. He had planned on being up when Alec left for the day, but had once again failed. With a sigh he rolled over onto his back and sat up. On the mirror in glitter was a note for Magnus it read, _I already miss you._ Magnus smiled at this as his heart fluttered. He climbed out of bed and made for the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom he found another note, _Seriously, What have you done to me? You are ten feet away and I can’t stand it! ;)_

Magnus did his business and got dressed. He wore a simple black t-shirt that said, _Supreme Overlord Of His Heart,_ that Simon got him some time ago, and some black jeans with some combat style boots. He snapped his fingers and make-up was in place.

He was ready to go and greet a client, he never wanted to deal with again, but they were paying handsomely so he couldn’t turn it down. As he was leaving he noticed that Alec’s Bow and Quiver were by the door, and not with him as they were meant to be. Magnus welcomed this opportunity to see Alec. He grabbed them up and headed out. As he entered his living area he saw the door had one more note, _Magnus, I forgot my bow and quiver. Do you mind bringing them to me? Thanks!_ Magnus laughed, “He left them on purpose! So I would have to come see him. By, the angel. I love that man.”

****

Magnus arrived at the institute to find the only two Lightwoods he disliked, Maryse and Robert. “Magnus?” Maryse hissed at him, “What are you doing here?”

“Alexander left his bow and quiver at my…” He stopped talking as he saw the looks on their faces, realizing Alec’s parents did not like to think of their son staying the night with Magnus. “Well he left these behind.” He lifted them to show. 

Maryse reached for them, but Magnus pulled back, “Magnus, give them too me. I will give them to Alec when he returns.”

“No, I will wait for him. I would like to be the one to give them to him.” He gestured toward a chair. “I will sit right there.” Seeing the anger on Maryse’s face brought a smile to his own as we winked at her.

Robert who had said nothing yet, just stared at Magnus’ shirt, “Excuse me, but whose heart is that referring too?”

Magnus smiled, “Your son’s.” Magnus saw Robert’s nose flare slightly, “And it is just a shirt Robert.”

“Don’t you think it is a little direct? It feels like you are pushing it onto Alec.” Robert said with a stern airiness to his tone.

“Not at all. In fact I refused to where this shirt until Alec gave me his heart. I would never force Alexander to do anything he did not want.” Magnus stood now still holding the bow and quiver. “As opposed to those who force their child into a marriage he would have been unhappy in.”

Maryse stepped in now, “As I recall, you forced him to stop his wedding, Magnus.”

Magnus opened his mouth to defend himself, but no words came out. He had never thought that his arrival was forcing Alec to stop the wedding. He felt his own heart begin to tighten. But it was quickly released as he felt a hand trailing along the small of his back before resting on his hip.

“Mother, I have told you, many times. I chose to stop the wedding of my own accord. Magnus only helped me to realize I was putting three lives in danger of unhappiness rather than just my own. That is all he had to do with it. And I am grateful. SO should you be!” Alec was stern with his words as he had been when he barked “Enough,” at his mother just before he kissed Magnus in front of many people.

“Alexander!” Robert growled, “Watch your tone!”

Alec had come to despise when other people called him Alexander, because it was usually in a bitter moment. He enjoyed Magnus’s voice saying his name because it was always in the best manner. Alec ignored his father and looked to Magnus, “Oh, good you found them. I had no idea where I left them. I could have sworn I brought them with me this morning.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s horrific acting. “Yeah, you were too busy writing me little notes on your way out, to actually remember something so important.” Magnus winked. They heard Maryse scoff, then her heals clinking away from them, with Robert in tow. Once Magnus knew they were out of area he spoke again, “You left them on purpose, Alexander. And while I enjoy any reason I get to see you, I do not enjoy you being unprotected. What if you had needed these while you were out?”

“Jace, Izzy, and I just went to get lunch, not on a mission.” Alec replied. “Plus, I had some seraph blades.” He leaned in close to Magnus and placed one kiss on his forehead, then trailed a crescent shape of kisses along Magnus’ face until he made it to his lips. Alec had begun doing this just weeks ago, and it drove Magnus mad. He could not pin point if it was how the kisses started out innocent and sweet or how they ended with fierce ferocity, but nonetheless he loved it. Alec and Magnus found themselves on a couch in the office, still kissing Alec pulled at the hem of Magnus’ shirt. Magnus pulled away from Alec’s lips only long enough for Alec to get it over his head. Then their mouth were back together. Magnus thanked whatever creature had made button down shirts because Alec’s shirt did not require them to part. Both men were without shirts and Magnus was practically purring when Alec’s lips made their way from Magnus’ lips and down his neck, eventually landing on his chest. Magnus’ hands were tangled in Alec’s hair, as Alec made his way to Magnus’ perfectly sculpted navelless stomach. Magnus was feeling the heat of this moment, and never wanted it to end. Alec was fumbling to undo Magnus’ belt when the door to the office opened up.

“Alec, Mom and dad said you were…” Izzy stopped dead in her tracks as Alec shot away from Magnus and slammed himself into the bookshelf. “I am so sorry. Ummm… I will go.”

“Isabelle, knocking, it is a thing, learn it.” Alec snapped, frustration clear in his eyes. 

Magnus was on his feet retrieving the shirts in no time. “It is okay, Alexander.”

“I am so sorry big brother. I just didn’t expect you to be screwing in mom and dad’s office.” Izzy retorted. 

Alec looked around and realized that they were in fact in the office. “I got carried away. It isn’t your fault Izzy. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“Damn right, you shouldn’t have.” Izzy replied, “But also in replied to your knocking comment,” She walked to the door slammed it and locked it, “Alec, locks, they’re a thing, learn them.” Magnus laughed, and Alec glared at him.

“Well, with that I should be going, I do have a client today.” Magnus pulled his shirt on finally. 

Alec was a little disappointed that Magnus had to leave, but he understood, “I am staying the night.” It was not a question more of a statement. Magnus nodded in agreement as he pecked Alec on the cheek and left the room. Alec grabbed his bow and quiver from the floor and as he did a small note fell from the quiver, _I miss you whenever we are apart, as for what I have done to you, and I believe it is called love. I have left something important behind as well Alexander, you. I expect you to bring yourself back to me unharmed. ;)_ The note ended there or so Alec thought. Words began to appear, _P.S. We are definitely picking up where we left off, after dinner, of course. I love you, Alexander._ Alec smiled and put the note in his pocket.

Izzy was grinning from ear to ear, “Was that a love note, from Magnus?” Alec ignored her and made for the door, “Come, on let me read it.”

“No, Izzy.” Alec was still smiling.

“Oh, was it a sexy love note?” She raised an eyebrow at Alec.

“Not entirely.” Alec found himself responding. “Just a hint.” He smiled sideways at her. “Too bad, Simon doesn’t leave you little notes of his endearing love for you.” He said as he left Izzy staring after him.


End file.
